This invention relates to safety devices which maintain a load in a retained position. More specifically this invention finds application for tires which are stored under a vehicle, having been raised to that position by a tire winch, which includes letting out and reeling in a resilient member such as a cable to move the tire from a lowered position to a stored position. A safety device is therefor provided, which ensures the tire remains in the stored position should the resilient member break. This application also relates to a rotary actuator which in a preferred embodiment is embodied with the winch.
A great number of devices exists which raise and lower a load, and specifically a spare tire from a stored position underneath a vehicle to a lowered position for access by an individual. Conventionally the tire carrier may be pinned to the frame by nut and bolt or the like to retain the tire in a raised position, should a resilient member break.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,167 to Kabushiki Kaisha, describes an improved holding device for a spare tire which includes a tire carrier portion suspended from a chain so that a tire is retained in a stored position and is locked in position. The release of the lock is actuated by the rotation of the shaft 9 which causes the disengagement of the lever from the groove of the wheel support member. Therefore rotation of the operating shaft in the appropriate direction is what is required to raise and lower the spare wheel. Further the assembly of the aforementioned device is quite heavy and cumbersome in operation as best seen in FIGS. 3, 4, 9 and 10 thereof. The ""167 patent, provides a pawl or spring steel spring 19 which prevents the rotation of the ratchet wheel, as seen in FIGS. 2, 6(a, b), and 7, wherein member 19 forcibly engages the peripheral edge of the ratchet wheel 5 and prevents the rotation of the wheel in the direction which causes release of the chain.
It would therefore be advantageous in one aspect of the invention to provided a positive locking of the wheel in position which is not dependent upon the rotation of the shaft, and the mechanical reliability of all of the interrelated components, which are required for such a mechanism to work. It would also be advantages to simplify the ""167 structure considerably so as to provide a simple device which upon rotation of the winch handle releases the locking device in a positive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,785 to Deuer Manufacturing describes a securing mechanism for a spare tire which is normally disengaged from the carrier of the tire when the tire is in the raised position. Should the cable break locking pins are urged to engage the tire carrier and hold it in a raised position so the tire is not lost. This mechanism includes locking pins which are urged outwardly by springs. Should salt spray over a number of years degrade the quality of response of these pins, it is possible that the device may fail just when it is most needed.
Nowhere within the prior art is there found a simple latching device which is actuated when a cranking device engages a detent portion proximate the winch. In one aspect of the invention no rotation of the shaft is required and the latch is always released prior to rotation of the shaft thereby reducing the load on the latch and simplifying the operation of the mechanism. When the cranking device is disengaged from the detent portion, the latch being resilient biased moves back to its latching position. In another aspect of an improvement of the invention the latch may be release upon rotation of the cranking device using a member which releases the latch upon rotation of the cranking mechanism in a much simplified manner than presently known devices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provided a safety device for a load carrier which is engaged at all times when the carrier is in the raised position.
It is a further object this invention to provide a safety device for a load carrier which is easy to use and is reliable.
It is a further object of an improvement to the invention to provide a rotary actuator which controls an operating device for a remote mechanism and which operation of the actuator device moves the operating mechanism and preferably the actuator being embodied with a winch mechanism as an add on component thereof or as integral part thereof
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.
This invention provides a safety mechanism for a winch assembly when storing a load, such as a tire under a vehicle or a boat on a trailer, in a raised or stored position. The invention finds particular application to a spare tire, but those skilled in the art will appreciate the broader benefits of such a structure when used with a winch assembly for other uses such as a boat winch for a trailer or any analogous use wherein it is desirable to secure a load in the raised or stored position.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, preferably for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by mounting means proximate a stored position for a load, for example the preferred spare tire, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the safety device comprising a carrier and preferably a tire carrier for carrying the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, the preferred tire installed on a hub, and the second portion being integral with the first portion and affixed with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a detent portion, (preferably a shoulder), the safety device having engaging means for said handle means, the engaging means for said handle means being affixed with the mounting means proximate the winch and having a preferably hollow portion, the preferably hollow portion of the engaging means having lever means associated therewith, the lever means being moveably affixed with respect to the mounting means, the safety device having resiliently biased latching means moveably affixed with respect to the mounting means, the lever means being interconnected with the latching means and being moveable from a first position when the handle means does not engage the engaging means to a second position whereat the handle means engages the engaging means, the latching means having detent means disposed therewith and moveable with the latching means by the lever means from a third position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire, is in the locked position, and the detent means of the latching means engages the detent means of the second portion of the carrier to latch the carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the load should the member break, to a fourth position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on a hub, is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the member by the operation of the winch to and from the accessible position.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by a mounting bracket adjacent a stored position for the spare tire under a vehicle, the winch by the operation of a separate handle lets out and takes up a length of a cable affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the cable moves the spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the safety device comprising a tire carrier for carrying the spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion for insertion within an opening in the hub and abutting the bottom of the hub, and a second shank portion having two ends and being affixed to the first portion proximate one end and having an expanded head proximate the other end, the first portion for supporting the spare tire installed on a hub, and the second shank portion being integral with the first portion and being affixed to the other end of the cable remote the winch proximate the head of the second shank portion, the head of the second shank portion of the carrier including a shoulder adjacent the shank portion, the safety device having a preferably hollow portion for engaging said handle, the preferably hollow portion being affixed with a mounting bracket proximate the winch, the preferably hollow portion having a lever associated therewith, preferably the lever including a cam surface for engaging the handle, the lever being moveably affixed with respect to a mounting bracket, the safety device having a resiliently biased pawl moveably affixed with respect to a mounting bracket, the lever being interconnected with the pawl and the lever being moveable from a first position when the handle does not engage the lever and preferably the cam surface thereof to a second position whereat the handle means engages the lever and moves the lever to the second position, the pawl having at least one finger and preferably two disposed therewith and moveable with the pawl by the lever from a third position whereat the spare tire is in the locked position, and the at least one finger of the pawl engages under the shoulder of the head of the second shank portion of the tire carrier to latch the tire carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the tire should the cable break, to a fourth position whereat the spare tire installed on a hub is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the cable to and from the accessible position by the operation of the winch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a winch assembly, preferably for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch having a housing and affixed by mounting means near a stored position for a load, for example the preferred spare tire, the winch by the operation of handle means lets out and takes up a length of a member (preferably a cable) affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the member moves the load, for example the preferred spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position, preferably under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position remote and preferably below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a carrier and preferably a tire carrier for carrying the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion and a second portion, the first portion for supporting the load, the preferred tire installed on a hub, and the second portion being disposed with the first portion in use and engaged in use with the other end of the member remote the winch, the second portion of the carrier including a detent portion, (preferably a shoulder), the safety device being moveable and preferably rotatable by rotation of said handle means when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member preferably for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the actuating member in one embodiment being disposed within the winch housing and in another embodiment being engageable with said winch preferably proximate one side thereof remote said handle means in use, preferably a disk shaped member, the actuating member having disposed therewith control means, preferably disposed proximate a first side thereof, and preferably at least one spiral path, the control means of the actuating member for engagement in use with operating means of said safety device, the operating means having detent means associated with the control means of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating means when the winch is rotated (preferably said operating means being a rod having two ends, the first end for engagement with the control means of said actuating member and preferably with the spiral path thereof, and the second end for operating the safety device and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the safety device), the operating means (and the preferred rod) being moveably affixed with respect to the assembly, the safety device having preferably resiliently biased latching means moveably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating means (and in one embodiment the lever means) being interconnected with the latching means and being moveable by the actuating member and the control means thereof, in engagement with said detent means of said operating means, from a first position when the winch is not operated and the load is in the stored position, to a second position when the winch is operated and the load is being moved from the stored position, the latching means having detent means disposed therewith and moveable with the latching means by the operating means (and in one embodiment the lever means) from a third position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire, is in the locked position when the winch is not operated, and the detent means of the latching means engages the detent means of the second portion of the carrier to latch the carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the load should the member break, to a fourth position whereat the load, for example the preferred spare tire installed on a hub, is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the member by the operation of the winch to and from the accessible position.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a safety device for a spare tire storage assembly, the assembly including a winch affixed by a mounting bracket adjacent a stored position for the spare tire under a vehicle, the winch by the operation of a separate handle lets out and takes up a length of a cable affixed at one end to the winch and preferably to a reel thereof, which letting out and taking up of the cable moves the spare tire, installed on a hub, from a locked stored position under a vehicle, to an unlocked accessible position below the stored position, the safety device comprising in use a tire carrier for carrying the spare tire installed on the hub, the carrier including a first portion for insertion within an opening in the hub and preferably abutting the bottom of the hub, and a second shank portion having two ends and being engaged with the first portion proximate one end and having an expanded head proximate the other end, the first portion for supporting the spare tire installed on a hub, and the second shank portion being engaged with the first portion and being engaged with the other end of the cable remote the winch proximate the head of the second shank portion, the head of the second shank portion of the carrier including a shoulder adjacent the shank portion, the safety device being moveable and preferably rotatable by rotation of said handle when said winch is rotated and including an actuating member preferably for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, the actuating member in one embodiment being disposed within the winch housing and in another embodiment being engageable with said winch preferably proximate one side thereof remote said handle in use, preferably a disk shaped member, the actuating member having disposed therewith at least one preferably spiral link control path having a first and second end, preferably the first end of the link control path being disposed proximate the centre of the actuating member and the second end of the link control path being disposed proximate the perimeter of the actuating member, preferably the link control path being disposed proximate a first side of the actuating member remote said handle in use, the link control path of the actuating member for engagement in use with an operating link of said safety device to move said operating link and operate said safety device, the operating link (preferably said operating link being a rod) having two ends, one end thereof associated with the link control path of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating link when the winch is rotated and the second end for operating the safety device (and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the safety device), the operating link being moveably affixed with respect to the assembly, the safety device having a resiliently biased pawl moveably affixed with respect to a mounting bracket, the operating link being interconnected with the pawl and being moveable from a first position when the handle does not rotate the winch whereat the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the first end of the link control path, to a second position whereat the handle rotates the winch and the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the second end of the link control path, the pawl having at least one finger, and preferably two disposed therewith, and moveable with the pawl by the motion of the operating link from a third position whereat the spare tire is in the locked position, and the at least one finger of the pawl engages under the shoulder of the head of the second shank portion of the tire carrier to latch the tire carrier in the stored position and preclude the loss of the tire should the cable break, to a fourth position whereat the spare tire installed on a hub is unlatched and free to move by the letting out or taking up of the cable to and from the accessible position by the operation of the winch.
In a preferred embodiment the detent means and the preferred at least one finger of the latching means and the preferred pawl has disposed therewith cam surfaces to engage the second portion of the carrier when the load is moved from the accessible position to the stored position to ensure proper positioning of the detent or finger of the latch with respect to the detent of the second portion of the carrier when the load is moved to the stored position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an actuating member and preferably a disk shaped member, for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, preferably in one embodiment being disposed within a winch housing and preferably in another embodiment being engageable with said winch, the actuating member having disposed therewith control means, preferably disposed proximate a first side thereof, and preferably at least one spiral path, the control means of the actuating member for engagement in use with operating means of at least a two operating position device, the operating means having detent means associated with the control means of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating means when the actuating member is rotated (preferably said operating means being a rod having two ends, the first end for engagement with the control means of said actuating member and preferably with the spiral path thereof, and the second end for operating the at least two operating position device, and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the device), the operating means (and the preferred rod) being moveably affixed with respect to the at least two operating position device, the at least two operating position device having actuated means moveably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating means (and in one embodiment the lever means) being interconnected with the actuated means and being moveable by the actuating member and the control means thereof, in engagement with said detent means of said operating means, from a first position when the actuating means is not operated, to a second position when the actuating means is operated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an actuating member for converting rotary motion to substantially linear motion, preferably the actuating member in one embodiment being disposed within a winch housing and in another embodiment being engageable with said winch, the actuating member preferably a disk shaped member having disposed therewith at least one link control path (preferably spiral) having a first and second end, preferably the first end of the link control path being disposed proximate the centre of the actuating member and the second end of the link control path being disposed proximate the perimeter of the actuating member, preferably the link control path being disposed proximate a first side of the actuating member, the link control path of the actuating member for engagement in use with an operating link of said an at least two operating position device to move said operating link and operate said at least two operating position device, the operating link (preferably said operating link being a rod) having two ends, one end thereof associated with the link control path of said actuating member in use and for controlling the motion of said operating link when the actuating member is rotated and the second end for operating the at least two operating position device (and in one embodiment the rod operating lever means associated with the at least two operating position device), the operating link being moveably affixed with respect to the assembly, the at least two operating position device having actuated means moveably affixed with respect to the assembly, the operating link being interconnected with the actuated means and being moveable from a first position whereat the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the first end of the link control path, to a second position whereat the actuating member rotates and the end of the operating link engaging the link control path of the actuating member is proximate the second end of the link control path, thus moving the at least two operating position device to and from its operating positions.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the aforementioned safety devices and specifically the winch therefore may further comprise an annular raised portion on the housing of the winch for engaging and locking with a supplementary housing containing a torque limiting device operable with said winch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the aforementioned actuators, safety devices and specifically the winch therefore may further comprise an actuator comprising a disk shaped member of thermoplastic material with an opening provided therewith for the fastening of the actuator in position in use and having substantially arcuate spiral paths provided therewith to control the motion of a rod end, the paths being defined between two substantially spiral shaped raised portions which include a centre broad portion and flexible tapered flange portions proximate the ends of the raised portions, and a raised ring about the perimeter of said member, the raised portions therefore control the rod end therebetween as the actuator is rotated.